Hidden Hero
by MalaOfHyrule
Summary: The last thing Harry expected was that his New DADA teacher was from another world... but it turns out Link’s life is even more messed up than his
1. chapter 1

**A/N I would like to apologize if not every thing is acurite as the book and for make Link the DADA teacher instead of Lupin. But just wait and see where I'm going with this... also there was no teacher on the train the dementor went away on it's own just clearing that up**

 **-Lady Mala**

Part 1: The Prisoner of Azkaban

"You _fainted_ Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted!"_ A snide voice sneered.

Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Shove off Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint too Weasley?" Malfoy practically shouted. "Did the scary old Dementor scare you too, Weasley?"

"Is there a problem here?" A new voice said. Malfoy froze, slowly he turned around. Behind them was a teacher, but neither Harry, Ron nor Hermione had seen him before. His skin was tan, his hair golden blonde and his eyes were a bight sky blue, that priced Malfoy. He didn't look older than 18 but an aura of courage, ferousity and comfort hung around him. He was wearing greenish robes and was looking at Malfoy with a single raised eyebrow.

"I ummm... no Professor..." Malfoy stammered before hurrying away.

The Professor frowned as he watched Malfoy walk back to his cronies. "Trouble." He muttered darkly before leaving.

"Who was that?" Harry said, watching the blonde Professor leave.

"He must be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher." Hermione stated.

"What makes you say that?" Ron questioned frowning at her.

"It's the only spot open." Hermione pointed out. "Now come one or we'll miss the feast."

xxxxxxx

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, one of them is very serious, I think it is best that I tell you all before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after there search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused, and Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley said about Dumbledore disliking the Dementors guarding the school.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the school." Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks disguises — or even invisibility cloaks," he added blandly, the blonde professor for earlier looked amused as his eyes flicked from Harry to Ron. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading nor excuses. I therefore warn each and everyone of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects and our new head boy and girl," Percy looked smugly at every one at this. "To make sure that no students runs foul of Dementors." Dumbledore pause again, his eyes scanning the Great Hall, nobody moved nor made a single sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly Professor Link, who has expected the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teascher."

There was some scattered applause everyone was looking around, whispering to eachother, "look at his ears! They're pointed."

"Look at Link!" Ron hissed to Harry. The blue eyes of the professor were locked on Harry, a slight frown playing at the back of his eyes. Snape was lookin displeasing at Link.

Harry knew that expression all to well; it was the look Snape wore almost every time he set his eyes on Harry.

"As to our next appointment" Dumbledore continued at the lukewarm applause fair Professor Link died away, "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures Teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be taken by nine other than Rubeus Hagrid, who had agreed to take up this next to his own gamekeeping duties."

Hart Ron and Hermione looked at eacherotger stunned. Before braking into a loud applause.

"We should have known!" Ron ginned, "who else would send us a bitting book!?"

"Well then," Dumbledore said after the torment of applause lead by the griffindors, "I think that is everything... Let the feats begin!"

 **A/N sorry if this feels a bit slow...**


	2. Chapter 2

One week in and already Harry felt at home, but at the same he was worried. Malfoy had already messed up Care of Magical Creatures class for Hagrid. And he had a sinking feeling that would end badly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione filed into the DADA class. There were no self-portraits (thank god.) but a glass cabinet filled with an odd assortment of items. And hanging behind the desk was a sword and shield. Harry sighed, praying this class would be nothing like Trelawney's or god forbid the disaster of Potions that morning.

Professor Link came into class as the bell rang. He sat down at his desk deposited the book he was carrying, and looked at the class. Everyone was silent, no one knew anything about him, and his classes were unsailed waters. "Good morning," he said calmly. "My name is Link Hylian Ordona, call me Professor Link, I ask nothing of you towards me but respect..." everyone looked around, they had never had a teacher like this. "I also ask you to put Books away. Any questions?"

Dean raised his hand nervously.

"Yes?"

"Umm... why are your ears pointed?"

Link raised an eyebrow before chuckling lightly, breaking the tension. "That was the mishap of an unbreakable curse. I don't mind it, but the downside is that people sometimes mistake me for an elf."

He walked around the front of the desk leaning up against it, he scanned the class.

"First off," he rolled up his sleeve exposing is forearm. The class gasped, on his tanned forearm, a long white scar was etched into the skin. "You aren't invincible." He said looking around as he shook his sleeve over his forearm. "I got that scar because I thought I was once upon a time. Scars are not pretty or cool, they are the work of evil, or stupidity in my personal experience. Even small scars can be powerful, for example," he pointed at Harry's forehead. "That boy got that scar from one of the most powerful and dangerous curses out there... and it's no bigger than my thumb."

The class listened with wrapped attention.

"Now, it is my job to teach you how to protect you from things that will harm you. So, can everyone please take your wands and follow me."

Link, lead the class of now very curious third years to the staff room. After an exchange of insults with both Peeves and Snape. He turned to the class. "In this wardrobe," he said gesturing at the wardrobe. "There is a bogart. Nothing to worry about," Harry glanced around noticing the expressions of his classmates he begged to differ. "For this class, I will be teaching you how to deal with a boggart, why might this be other than the skill I will be showing you?"

Hermione raised her hand, "Yes Miss...?"

"Granger sir, Hermione Granger. Because we will be facing fear."

Harry glanced at her confused.

"Correct five points to Gryffindor."

"Now can anyone tell me what a boggart is? Yes, Miss Granger?"

"A shape-shifter, it takes the shape of whatever thinks will frighten us most."

"Excellent, another five points," Link said with a smile. "So the boggart is sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. It does not yet know what will frighten a person on the other side of the door, no one knows what bogart looks like when they are alone because of this. But once I let him out he will take the form of what frightens us most. Now, who can tell me why we have the upper hand do to this?"

Harry decided to take a chance raised his hand. To his surprise, Link picked him instead of Hermione who had been practically jumping up and down.

"Er- because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape to take?"

"Exactly," Professor Link said surveying the room. "This gives us the upper hand because it won't know what form to take. So Neville, I meant what I said before, I want you to help me with this. Now, what scares you most?"

Harry couldn't wait to try the boggart, but was also stiff with terror what would his worst fear be? He stepped forward and the boggart became a Dementor. Its cloak clung to its head but drifted in tattered rags, from its arms. A dead rotting hand extended outwards towards him. Harry felt the chill reach him but then... Link stepped in front of him, the boggart shifted. The class gave a collective gasp, it was like looking in a mirror, the boggart looked like a dark version of Link. Black hair, pale skin, red eyes and black clothes were the only difference, that and it's expression. "Miss me, hero?" The boggart sneered, his voice dripping with malice and sarcasm.

"Shut up." Link said calmly, before raising his wand, Riddikulus!" The boggart-Link-Shadow turned into a wolf who caused his tail, "Now Neville finish him off!" Link said. Neville ran forward, to face Boggart-Snape again, only to regift him once more with a dress, handbag and a vulture-topped hat.

Link looked around the class, "five points to everyone who faced the boggart and ten points to Neville who faced it twice and five for Harry because he answered my question right. And for homework, read the chapter on boggarts and write a short summary on it, to be handed in on Monday, that will be all."

Talking excitedly the class left the staff room. Harry, however, wasn't feeling lighthearted what so ever. Professor Link had deliberately stopped him from facing the Boggart. Why? He couldn't have heard the story about the Dementor from the train and misinterpreted it... could he? Had he thought Harry would fail and pass out?

But no one noticed his glum mood not even Ron and Hermione.

"Did you see me take that banshee?" Shouted Seamus

"And the hand!" said Dean saving his own in the air.

"And Snape in that hat!"

"And my mummy!"

"I wonder you that man was who faced Professor Link... and why he called him hero..."Lavender wondered aloud.

"That was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts Class we've ever had!" Ron exclaimed.

"I wished I got a chance at the boggart," Hermione sighed, she and Ron quickly then dissolved into an argument. But Harry wasn't listening, he was thinking of what Lavender had said, _That man. Whoever he was, looked almost identical to Link... who was he and- and why did he call Link... Hero?_

 **A/N chapter two is up! What do ya think of professor Link? I think that was a good class! Sorry if there are mistakes I had to write this on my phone, but I will put a revised chapter up at the end of the next chapter might take a bit because I need some inspiration on how to write out the meeting between a blue-eyed beast and our favourite Grimm! Yes, I said Grimm! While adding in Lupin! (Ahhh crossovers are confusing!) the long weekend is coming up so look forward to a new chapter! Please Like, Review, and follow! thanks, guys**

 **-Lady Mala**


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough Defence Against the Dark Arts has become everyone's favourite class. Professor Link, or Link as he was referred to outside of classes, was had earned a lot of respect among the faculty and students alike, disputed the fact he was only around 20 years old. Only Malfoy could find something to hate about the elfin professor.

"A curse?! Ha! More like he **is** an elf and doesn't want to admit it." Was now an overused insult in Harry's mind.

xxxxxxx

Late one Early-October evening Link could be found pondering over a letter.

 _Dear Link,_

 _How are you? Hyrule is doing well, I know it must be odd, our years seem longer than Earths, and we tend to age slower as well... I do hope you write to me again soon. I enjoyed your last letter very much. That Harry Potter Dumbledore asked you to keep an eye out for, sounds like an interesting boy._

 _The gateway from Hyrule to Earth is a secret still unknown to the people, I have hidden it very carefully on our side. I will not tell you where in case this letter falls into the wrong hands though._

 _Athena misses you very much. In earth's years she's already seven years old, in our own years she is only four. I hope you visit over your Christmas break, as you called it._

 _Love from,_

 _Zelda._

Link smiled at the letter. How he missed his wife and daughter. Although he was only twenty in hyrulian years he was twenty-three in earth's years, is was getting dreadfully confusing. He twirled his wand in his hand, a newfound discovery on his part. An owl tapped at the window of the office, the elfin professor looked up and opened the window. Letting the snowy owl inside, it was Harry's owl Hedwig. He frowned what was this owl doing here? Taking the letter from her he passed her an owl treat. He opened the envelope inside was a letter from... Sirius Black.

Link felt his throat constricting, quickly he grabbed parchment and quill.

 _Dear Mr Black._

 _I got your letter indented for Harry. I would like you to understand that I have proof of your innocence, thanks to a friend of mine, Remus Lupin. If you wish to talk, meet me by the forbidden forest of November the first at midnight. Don't do anything reckless. Don't send a response. Find the blue-eyed best, who will be awaiting the big black dog. And whatever you do. Don't come in the castle!_

 _\- blue-eyed beast._

Link finished the letter, and tied it to Hedwig's leg, "go on," he said gesturing at the window, "find him and don't be followed."

Hedwig gave a graceful hoot and left. Link sighed, as he watched twilight fall over the castle. He would never look this time of day the same way again. Not after everything he had been through.

xxxxxxx

Harry blinked awake, feeling as though he'd been clubbed over the head. That was such a strange dream. There was a wolf an imp, and a Princess? He sighed getting out of bed, it took him a while to realize it, but it was Halloween. And the first Hogsmeade weekend, but he couldn't go! The Dursleys hadn't signed the form! He solemnly trooped downstairs with Ron Nevile, Dean and Seamus. Only to have his heart sink even further, every Gryffindor third year was talking about Hogsmeade, this was going to be a long day.

Harry wondered the halls of the castle. After a halfhearted breakfast, he had said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, who had promised to bring him back lots of souvenirs. He was walking down the DADA corridor, he saw Professor Link opening his office when he looked up seeing Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade?" He asked curiously.

"I uh, never got my form signed..." Harry fidgeted.

"Well then, why don't you join me for a cup of tea?" He asked kindly.

"S-sure."

Harry and Link walked into the office, Harry felt his jaw drop. Around the office where objects and items that looked as though they were from another world. On the desk, a picture of Link, a woman who resembled the princess from his dream, and a little girl, they stood smiling and laughing at the camera. "Umm, Professor, who are the people in that photo," Harry asked nervously.

Link smiled sadly at the picture, "My wife and daughter."

"Oh." An award silence fell in the room, before Harry blurted out, "why didn't you let me face the boggart?"

Link looked at Harry, an odd expression on his face. "Because I was worried what form the boggart would take, I was quite surprised when it didn't take the form of Lord Voldemort."

Harry stared stunned at the professor who gestured for him to sit down, which he did. Link handed Harry a cup of sweet tasting tea he'd never had before. "You said his name..." Harry marvelled almost no one ever said his name. Ever!

"There was once a man, much crueller than Voldemort, but just as evil who abused my world. He was an evil man, with a power-hungry thrust for blood, or more specifically my blood." Harry listened with wrapped attention. "He wanted something in my possession I wasn't aware I owned until I was sixteen though. This lead to a very long tangent of things ending in his demise. But one thing I learned was that being afraid was ok, to a certain level. Being afraid of his name, was... unnecessary. It only made things harder. Voldemort is the same thing. It is ok to be afraid to face something of someone. But show to much fear and you surrender your courage."

"What was that man's name?" Harry wondered.

"That is... unimportant, what I'm trying to say is that your boggart is a Dementor which means you fear, well fear. That is very wise."

Harry looked at the professor, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He took another sip of tea, after another rather awkward period of silence Harry looked up from his drained cup. "What kind of tea was that Professor?"

Link smiled. "It was made out of a plant called hydro-melon, it's one of my personal favourites." Link glanced at the clock, "Well then Harry looks like it's about time for the Hogsmeade students to get back, I suggest you ran along and find Ron and Hermione, I expect they brought you back some Halloween sweets from Honeydukes."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry called as he left the room and ran off to meet his friends. Link smiled, _that boy is truly special, I just wish our destinies weren't so alike._

xxxxxxx

The silence stretched throughout the hallway, it seemed to grow louder even though no one spoke. Dumbledore stood behind Professor Link as he touched the slashes tracing the gashes in the fat lady's portrait. Peeves gleefully floated above the scene. "These cuts," the blonde professor mused into the silence. "Are fresh, whoever made them is still in the castle." Link said to Dumbledore.

"Nasty temper he has!" Peeves giggled.

"Who?" Dumbledore said sharply.

"She was screaming all the way down the corridor that fat lady was! Screaming his name! Like I said headmaster, it's a nasty temper he's got that Sirius Black!"

xxxxxxx

The moon rose over Hogwarts, only dimmed by the presence of the Dementors guarding the school's gates. The black dog resembling a Grimm passed towards the forest, a large fluffy orange cat with a squished face padded beside him. Sitting among the trees at the edge of the forest was a wild. He was black with white markings and a slightly green tail awaited them. His blue eyes glinted in the moonlight. Two small blue rings hung from the wolf's ears. The Black dog stopped. "Are you the blue-eyed beast." The dog growled.

"This is not just a beast." Crookshanks purred. "There is an aura of twilight around him. But within his chest beats a human heart."

The wolf raised an eyebrow. "It has been a long time since anyone had guessed what you imply. But I will not concern it. Black, it was a foolish thing you did yesterday. I warned you. I cannot help you though. Remus told me about your nighttime wanderings. And I am thoroughly disappointed you entered the castle. I will give you this warning because the next time we meet, we might just be enemies." The wolf sighed before shrinking into the shadows.

Link sat at his desk. The master sword in his lap. The blueish sliver of the blade gleaming in the candlelight. The hilt was dark blue but a green ribbon wound its way crisscrossing up the hilt. He sighed sheathing the sword. He had a sinking feeling that this was only the beginning of many things, one of them being, Harry Potter's unfortunate luck. Ending in either his death of Voldemort's.

 **A/N kinda a lame ending I know but it's not over yet so hang in with me, please! Sorry this took a bit longer I had several school projects on the go right now... please like and review! I need feedback guys... I want to make this as good as possible. Shout out to Nightshade: I love the support and reviews!**


	4. AN (a small explanation)

**HELLO! first of all thank you so much for following and liking hidden heroes! I am so thrilled! I love you feedback it is suuppeerrr helpful. Now I said I would put up a chapter this weekend... I lied I didn't realize how much stuff I had going on I am so so sorry *sobs*.**

 **You may have noticed I have been changing some stuff on my profile please ignore it I go by Mala now for personal reasons just heads up that I am still the same person!**

 **Thanks, guys working on chapter four now!**

 **\- Lady Mala**


End file.
